


The g(a)ang 2.0

by badwriterrr



Series: Zukka kid fics [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, So is izumi, Tonraq is sokka's kid, also Sokka gives the /talk/, and lowkey Suyin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: Introducing the Gaang 2.0! Ft. Izumi, Tonraq (He's Sokka's kid bc i said so!), Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, and Suyin.Idk how do describe what is going on in this fic, so just read it.It's family feels tymeee.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka kid fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The g(a)ang 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess + i've decided that legend of Korra is not canon, and this is the actual truth.

Izumi was born in the middle of summer. An early birth that scared the nation half to death. Yet she was born healthy, ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. She had been so perfect the fire lord himself had broken down into tears. She did not have a name for many days after she was born. Her father’s had been stunned, the fire sages telling them she would be a boy, where there debates on names had come to the conclusion of Iroh. And then they were all stuck. Her biological mother, well rested in her hospital bed, had been no such help. “She’s your daughter, you have to pick her name!” On her third day of life, it had been her water tribe father who had come up with the name. Scribbling down different words in the traditional fire nation language until he found one that fit so perfectly that he and Zuko felt dumb even looking at it. Izumi, the source of water. So it was settled, and the nation welcomed their crown princess with smiles and open hearts. 

Her cousin, Bumi, was born a year later. Although not biologically related, the two were attached since birth. The toddler finally had someone to play with during long and tedious formal events where she was expected to sit quietly with her governess. As they grew, it seemed so much clearer how infatuated Izumi was with her little cousin. They were so different. Each one their fathers children. Bumi free spirited and full of life, Izumi driven by plans and structure. Every part of her day needed to have a schedule, from breakfast to play time. Even at four years old, she sat by her fathers side as they allocated space for feeding the turtle-ducks and meditation with her governess— while Bumi ran straight through the palace naked, screaming at the top of his lungs as his mother and father helplessly chased after him. 

Izumi was almost five when here parents broached the topic of siblings to her. They sat her down, and pushed her glasses back up her face, and with hushed voices asked her what she thought about having a brother or sister. Sister she had no problem with, she was already surrounded by boys as it was, she wouldn’t mind another girl around. The thought of a brother made her skin crawl. Her father suggested it was because she spent far to much time with her aunt who had rubbed off a little too much on her. If her brother was a boy it would mean that she would no longer be crown princess, because as archaic as it was, the inheritance always went to the oldest male child. And she liked being crown princesses thank you very much. She was very good at it. At even her young age she had begun to control her fire. She loved her governess and all her tutors. She loved the staff and how all her fathers advisors doted on her every whim in hopes of getting in her good graces for when she came of age to rule. She couldn’t imagine a life without it. Yet she kept her objections to herself.

She met her biological mother for the first time, heavily pregnant and scowling. The woman approached her hesitantly, with cool disinterest. She did not like being called mother, that was clear enough from her scowl, she preferred Auntie Mai much more it seemed. She did look a lot like Izumi, black thin hair and golden eyes and she had let her touch her belly, feeling a kick through her skin. 

“That’s your little brother or sister,” Sokka had said into her hair, kissing her temple. 

It was nice having Auntie Mai around, though she may not have been as fun as Auntie Zula, she occupied Izumi’s time well enough. 

Tonraq was born during the great monsoon, named after her paternal great grandfather. He had been tiny, snuggled into her fathers arms as they watched the rain pour of the glass. He hadn’t looked like any of his parents, neither father nor biological mother. He didn’t really look like a person at all. His skin was dark, unlike her own, and his eyes and been a strange mix of orange and blue, a warm violet. His face was round with a flat wide-set nose, with tufts of mousey brown hair at his temple. Yet from his birth Izumi realised the boy was never treated with the same admiration as she was, not from the citizens at least. His title of prince was often forgotten to them. It took Izumi a long while to understand why. The biology of her fathers had never quiet occurred to her. They were both her father, equally. No one had ever dared tell her different. Of course she knew her and Sokka looked nothing alike, but their similarities in personality always made up for that. So the thought of being related to only one of them had slipped her mind. But that came with her privilege as being the true born child to the firelord— while yes she was a bastard on technicality, she was the best the fire nation was going to get to a true heir. Tonraq did not have such privilege. He had no right to his title, having no biological association with the crown. He would never be fire lord, that was sure enough. And when got a little older, throwing balls of water at her without touching it, it all became set in stone. But her fathers fought hard to never let Tonraq feel like an outsider, he was the grandson of the chief of the southern water tribe, heir to that lineage. When he was only two they brought them both south to meet their two year cousin Kya. Izumi had never been south before, or if she had, she had been to young to remember it. Her grandfather, swept her up with cheers and kisses to her pink cheeks, hugging her tightly to keep her out of the cold, which, as a fire bender, was not something she enjoyed greatly. Tonraq however, had been bouncing around in the stuff, leaping into it with giggly joy, face covered in white drenching his red cloak. 

Kya looked much like Bumi, except smaller, with longer hair and grey eyes. She had been less fun too, not stoic per say— just shy. She would grow out of it, her mother said, holding her close. They chased penguin seals with Bumi, and Izumi melted holes in the igloo to the horror of her grandfather— she had earnt a soft chastising from Zuko for that one, making her meditate with him for the rest of the morning until Katara came to fix the damage. To make her feel better Bumi then tried to punch and hack at his own igoo, promptly knocking himself out when he tried to throw his head through the hard ice.

Izumi grew to love her brother, he had been boring when he was to small and fragile to play with, but by the time he came into his own bending, Izumi found him to be fun enough. Tonraq was much fumbler than she ever was, he was born clumsy and awkward. Where she was loud and sure of herself, Tonraq was quiet and insecure. He second guessed himself a lot, fearing that one misstep would have him thrown out of the palace. As much as their parents promised him that would never happen, he was still by nature careful. Her Dad always found it funny, that she was more like him and Tonraq was more like Papa. Though she resented that, she found herself to be a mix of both of them, plus a little bit of her favourite auntie Zula. By the time her aunt had Tenzin, everything had settled in the fire nation. The royal family was strong and healthy, the nation was prosperous and peaceful. He visited them for the first time on the anniversary of her fathers coronation, when he was just two, with her aunt Toph’s daughter, Lin. Both the same bumbling age happy smiles and hellish tantrums. She was nine by then, mature— or at least she thought. Her and her dad spent most of that day working together on their design for the flame boomerang whilst Katara worked with Kya and Tonraq on their water bending. Both were too young to be interesting to watch, and her father quickly put an end to the Agni kai she suggested between the three of them. 

“Tonraq fights like a fire bender,” she heard Katara say to her fathers during dinner. “it’s offensive and aggressive,” she said smiling, “It reminds me a lot of your bending, Zuko.” She said, turning to her Papa who smiled proudly. Tonraq was beaming into his soup as Zuko lent over to ruffle his son’s hair.

Her dad made a dramatic flick of his hair and said, “Yeah, my kids get their skills from me.” Tonraq and Izumi giggled. 

When Izumi was thirteen, she took back everything she once said about wanting to have a sister. Well, okay fine, Sunyin wasn’t really her sister. She wasn’t her sister in the same way that Mai wasn’t her mother. Sure she said they weren’t, but technically there were. Aunt Toph had always been brash about it, “I wanted another kid, Sokka seemed up for the challenge.” Her papa didn’t seem too thrilled about it either, though she supposed that if he agreed, so should she. Sunyin had been a bundle of nothing, yet she bore striking similarities to Tonraq. But it hurt her to look. It reminded her that she wasn’t Sokka’s real daughter, Suyin was. How Suyin had just as much a right to be Tonraq’s sister as she did. It reminded her that no matter what she though— aunt Katara, uncle Aang, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin— weren’t her real family. She was bundled up in her sheets for the rest of the night, teary eyes facing her pillow. She ignored her brother when he came in to check on her, her papa too. It was almost midnight when he heard the sound of her door creeping open, turning to see her father sitting down on the bed beside her.

“What’s wrong, kiddo,” he said softly, hands running through her hair. 

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a gross wet sob. 

He kept his hands in her hair as he pulled her into him, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Is it about Suyin?” He said. 

She nodded into his shoulder.

Slowly he let go of her to look her in the eyes. 

“I— I’m— I’m not your real daughter… she is….”

Her fathers face contorted, into what she could only guess was anger, “Izumi!” She said sharply, almost horrified. “What— how— why on earth would you think that.”

“It’s just… I know Tonraq’s yours, but i’ve always been okay with that… because I was your only girl… and now… now I’m not…”

Sokka grunted then sighed, his grip tightening on her. “Izumi, listen to me, you are my little girl— you always will be— you’re my daughter, just because we don’t have the same blood doesn’t change that. Your my daughter, just how Tonraq is Papa’s son. Suyin isn’t my daughter, remember. Just how auntie Mai is your auntie and not your mum. Suyin and Mai are both our family— but only because we get to choose who is our family.” He paused before he spoke again, “Your grandpa— Papa’s dad… He was a bad man… He never treated Papa well, so he isn’t Papa’s father anymore— Grandpa Iroh is, right? He chose that. Just like how even before you were born, I chose for you to be my daughter.” 

Izumi sighed, trying to understand, but the heat still built up inside her. “I don’t get it? Why did Auntie Toph need you to make the baby— and — and— why couldn’t you and Papa have me together? It’s not fair!”  
  
Her father flushed before gulping awkwardly, “Well sweetey… you need a boy and a girl to make a baby.”

Izumi crossed her arms, “Why?”

“Uh… Well… the mummy carries the baby in the tummy remember… only a girl can do that… and the guy… does other stuff…”

“Why?”

Sokka laughed, “I have no clue kiddo.” 

Izumi huffed, “It’s not fair.”

Sokka went back to laughing, “Trust me sweety, Papa and I would have loved to have you and Tonraq together, but we couldn’t. But I’m glad we had you. Nothing will ever change that, you and Tonraq will always be my kids.”

And as it always did, life went on.


End file.
